Just an Ordinary Day
by Dancelover01
Summary: Two-shot to other story, 'Only Our Life, Right' The Jackson family may not be normal, but they do have normal things now and then. Join them as they have a huge family & friends barbeque and enhoy the definitely eventful day planned for them! RECOMMENDED: Read my other story, 'Only Our Life, Right' to understand better! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is simply a two-shot addition to my other story, 'Only Our Life, Right?' if you like this, then you should read the actual story, which I am still writing. For those who already read it, this takes place where the story is now, just without the actual stuff going on, and just a fun weekend. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: Riordan owns all.**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Percy Jackson woke up and checked the clock. It read that it was only 7am. He had an hour until Jamie, his twelve year old son, and Cassia, his two year old daughter, woke up. He had like, four, hours until his eldest daughter at fifteen, Sadie, woke up. Annabeth, his wife, had to do a quick run-in at work so he was alone with his five kids. His newborn twins, Dylan and Connor, were both crying loudly in the nursery in the room next to his and Annabeth's. With a grunt, he swung his legs out of bed and walked into the baby blue nursery. He picked up Conner in one hand and Dylan in the other, lightly rocking them. They had no intention of stopping crying. He tried feeding them but they weren't hungry. They had clean diapers. Percy tried burping them. Nope.

Eventually, Sadie walked in angrily. Suppose the boys woke her up.

"Dad what the heck is with all this noise?" She said angrily. Percy gave her a helpless look. Her expression softened.

"Here, let me see them," She said. He handed her the boys and she laid each of them on a shoulder and began bouncing around. They instantly fell asleep, and Sadie gently laid them down in the cribs.

Percy stared in awe. "How did you- what the- did you- how?" he stuttered.

Sadie laughed quietly. "Sometimes, babies just need someone who isn't their parents."

Percy ran over and lifted her and shook her in a hug. When he sat her down he looked at her. "You will wear something else when Nick gets here, correct?"

She was wearing tight short shorts on her thin legs and a light tank top. Percy didn't like it when his daughter was that exposed when her boyfriend was coming over. They were having a big barbeque and a lot of people were coming at one.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Yes, my overprotective father…these are my pajamas."

Sadie Jackson walked back to her bedroom and gave a shriek of surprise. Her twelve year old brother, Jamie, was digging in her bathroom draw.

"What in Hades do you think you're doing?" She growled.

"Livy's coming and…I don't know what to wear or do with my hair," Jamie said embarrassed. She let out a giggle.

"Tell you what, let me get ready and I'll help you out…oaky?" Sadie offered. Jamie nodded and left her room. She showered quickly and changed into s cute short yellow sundress **(Pic on profile)** and white sandles. She straitened her beautiful curly blonde hair and let it hang at her waist. When she brushed her teeth and was ready, she walked into Jamie's room. She did an experimental twirl. "What'do'ya think?" She asked.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Beautiful," He said in a bored voice. "Now help me."

Sadie scoffed. "Fine. Take that ugly shirt off."

Jamie was offended but obliged. Sadie raided his closet and made him put on a plain white slightly tight V-neck. She then had him put on some dark jeans and regular shoes. "Hair…" Sadie thought aloud. Finally she went to her room and returned with supplies. She had him sit down and she put foam like stuff in his hair, then dried it, combed it, put a little gel in it, then gave it a slightly messy look. "There; perfect," She said after lightly drying it again.

"Thanks, Sades," Jamie said running off. Sadie rolled her eyes and walked downstairs. She saw her mother was home now and her Uncle Malcolm and his two kids were here. He had a son Sadie's age, Gunther, a daughter Jamie's age, Holly.

Gunther saw her and waved. "Hey, cuz. Lookin' pretty," He said, hugging her.

"Thanks…you too. Where did Holly go?" Sadie asked, looking around.

"She went with Cassia somewhere…Hey Karen! Haven't seen you in forever!" Gunther said, waving to Sadie's best friend, Karen. They greeted each other, and then Sadie and Karen began talking. Karen's fourteen year old half-sister walked in wearing a baggy tee shirt and long shorts.

Karen scoffed. "I tried to get her to wear something nicer, but she is going through this phase where she is crazy about how much she weighs…She thinks she is fat!" Karen huffed.

Lizzy, her sister, was nowhere near fat. She may not be called skinny, but she wasn't fat.

"She isn't! And how much you weigh should never matter," She replied matter-of-factly.

Karen scoffed again. "Of course, this is coming from the girl with a huge gap between her thighs."

Sadie laughed. "Not huge!"

Their conversation was interrupted when Sadie's dad walked over. "We have a problem."

**A/N:**** Did you like it? Please review and tell me! If I get like 5 or 6 reviews I will update today or tomorrow! Thanks!**

**-J-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hi! Thanks a ton if you reviewed I really appreciated it! :^ Anyway onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN PJO**

**Chapter two: Let the Fun Begin**

**Sadie P.O.V**

I looked at my dad in horror. When you're a demigod, you learn the true meaning of a 'problem'.

"What?" I asked in a scared voice.

"The grill isn't working," He answered.

Well. _That_ was a huge letdown, huh?

I rolled my eyes. "So? Just get mom to do it…she always does it." I say shrugging.

Dad walked off grumbling.

We laughed and then chatted with some of our friends. Mom walked in and shouted, "Okay, grill is going! Time to let the games begin!"

Turns out, games included getting partners. I was assigned to Nick and we were ready to dominate. We found out the first game was wheelbarrow. We decided that because I had the least weight, I would be the wheelbarrow. I got on the ground and Nick held my ankles in the air while I stayed up using my arms. When mom yelled go, we were off. At first we were in the lead but then, Jamie and Livy caught up. We sped up, but so did they. They ended up finishing about one second before us. They kept gloating and Nick and I ignored them.

"We _have_ to win the next one!" Nick said worriedly.

I laughed. "Calm down, sunny. We'll live."

"No, you do _not_ understand. Something very bad is going to happen if we don't win…" Nick said all freaked out.

I took his head in my hands and turned him to me. "This is for fun, Nick! Don't worry, it's alright. Nothing bad is going to happen," I said.

"Tell that to Jamie," He muttered.

I glared at him icily. "What exactly do you mean?" I asked sharply.

He realized his mistake. "Uh…nothing."

"Nick! You bet on winning this tournament thing didn't you?" I whisper yelled.

Nick held his first finger and thumb about an inch away. "Little bit," He said sheepishly.

"You are an idiot! What did you bet?" I asked.

"Nothing big…Just that I have to you know…hug your dad," Nick said embarrassed.

"Oh my Gods! Really? How dumb are you? Jamie is a descendant of Athena! You think he'd bet on something he thought he was gonna lose?" I asked incredulously.

"I um…didn't think it through."

"Wait a second…what did Jamie bet if he loses?"

"…."

"Sunny," I said infuriately. "What did he bet?"

"Just to you know…um…push you in the pool when you aren't looking so that you'll get wet...and you can't change or he will know that I told you," Nick said.

"Nick! I am in a dress! What do you think will then happen? You are an idiot!" I said. Then I thought of something. I went over to mom and whispered in her ear. She nodded eagerly. "Time for the next game! Water relay races!"

I quickly went up to my room and changed into a white and turquoise polka dot bikini, then returned downstairs. Everyone was in a swimsuit and we got in the water.

"NO FAIR Sadie can use her powers!" Many grumbled.

"We never said no powers!" Mom yelled back.

When she yelled go, I had already gone to the other side and back to give Nick the baton when everyone else had only gotten about three feet into the water. Nick went pretty quickly and we had won by miles. We high-fived and gloated right back at Jamie and Livy. They stuck their tongues out at us. We all were now getting ready for the third and final challenge; four legged race. Mom tied my left leg to Nick's right leg and we were ready. That is, until dad came over wagging a finger at us.

"Can they not be so- I don't know, close together while Sadie's in a swim suit?" He asked.

"Dad! We're fine! Go cook the burgers or something," I said rolling my eyes.

Dad gave an exasperated sigh and left muttering something about irresponsible teenage boys.

"Okaaaaay. Anyway, on your marks…get set….GO!" Mom yelled.

Nick and I were going at a pretty good speed and Jamie and Livy were at the same place as us. Just as we were about to cross the finish line, Nick dived us forward and literally dove us onto the ground right at the finish line. Nick landed first and the tie caused me to fall on top of him.

"NICK," I hissed. "The deal was to let them win by like a millisecond so that I won't be pushed into the pool! UGH, why did you do that?"

"Cause if I hug your dad he will chop me to pieces!" He said worriedly.

I rolled my eyes. "I am so getting back at you for this," I grumbled.

I tried getting up but the tie bound us.

"YO DAD!" I called down to him. "A little help?"

Dad seemed to have noticed our, erm, position and had absolutely no problem ending it. He came over and sliced the tie with a dagger, then lifted me up off Nick. I thanked him as he went back to the grill and Nick and I walked back slowly hand-in-hand. We chatted for a while then, Nick announced he was going to get food. Livy walked over.

"Hey congrats, and by the way- that whole we-must-win-thing was all Jamie- I just wanted to have fun. I noticed it was the same thing for you guys. What was their problem?" She asked.

I laughed. "They made a dumb bet."

We then sat in a comfortable silence and I let my mind wander. That was my mistake. Right then, Jamie came and lifted me over his shoulder and threw me in the pool. I shrieked and resurfaced with my hair in a big pool around me. At least I was in a swimsuit. I heard mom scolding Jamie as dad tried no to laugh.

Then out of nowhere Nick screamed, "Cannonball!"

Everyone, and I mean everyone, then jumped in the pool and had a great evening swim. We laughed and talked and had holding breath contests, which I _dominated_.

So, we may definitely not be a normal family, but we do do normal things every now and then. You learn to love them no matter what.

**A/N: How was it? Please review and let me know! THX I hope you all liked it!**

**-J-**


End file.
